


Breaking Brittney

by Mithraeum



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, F/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: Brittney finds herself needing money - fast, and turns to Marco for help.She ends up finding herself a new maid for Queen Moon, but also discovers things spiralling out of her comfort zone.





	1. Broke Brittney

"Marrrrco! You have a lady visitooor!"  
Marco vaulted down the stairs at his father's voice, racking his brains over the possibilities. Jackie Lynn? He hoped not Janna, she always meant trouble, of the kind that left him sore for days. Or was it someone from Mewnie? The moment he got to the bottom and met the eyes, he really wished one of those had been right.  
"And such a pretty one too!" His dad gave him a punch on the arm. "You're almost as good with the ladies as your old man! Knock'em ded mi'jo!." Laughing, he walked off, presumably to give him some privacy. Marco just face-palmed and hoped it wasn't to ignore a murder.  
"What do you want Brittney?" He glared at her as she glared back, arms folded as if she'd rather be anywhere else. Standing firmly there as if moving was too much of a pain.  
"Look, there's this new designer bag that's just come out. And I need to get it before anyone else. And you're always flashing your cash around... so gimmie." She held out a hand, as if expecting him to hand over the cash or his entire wallet. She probably did expect that, come to think of it.  
Instead Marco just laughed, "Give me one good reason why I should do that? Besides, isn't your dad really rich? Why can't you just get him to give you some money?"  
Rolling her eyes, she flexed her fingers to encourage him. "Daddy cut me off, said something about me needing to learn discipline." Marco raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he wanted me to get a..." her lip wobbled as she tried to say the unfamiliar word, "job!" she finally spat it out like an insult.  
Marco stared at her. Frowning. "A job, right. Well as much fun as this has been, I've got other things to do, so see you." He started to shut the door. Only for Brittney to jam herself into the gap. "Hey, what's the big idea, it's just a bag." He shoved her, trying to free the gap only for her to grab him.  
"I... lied. Okay, it's not a bag." she glanced at the floor, unwilling to meet his eyes. "I maaay have maxed out a credit card."  
"Still not buying it." he tried levering up her fingers one at a time.  
"Okay, five! And daddy said he's not gonna pay it off! I've gotta do something to raise the cash, and everyone says you're loaded so I thought maybe you could help me." She gasped for breath, and Marco took a step back, surprised as much by the admission as by how bad things were. He looked at her, and started to think.  
"I'm not sure if even I've got the cash you'd need," he said finally. She looked up at him, her eyes starting to well with tears. "But I may know someone who could, and they could use some help. I'll go fetch my scissors."

 

Queen Moon looked over the report. Rates of corn harvest on the south-south-south-south western fields?  
She rubbed her forehead. This was boring even for her. Sometimes being a queen didn't seem worth it. She really needed a break, it had been far too long, she needed-  
A knocking came from her office door, she looked up, surprised. A quick look at her calendar confirmed she wasn't expecting any visitors today. "Enter!" she called out.  
Marco entered, waving slightly. She practically lept to her feet, sending the reports sprawling across her desk as she beamed at him. "Marco! So good to see you!" She held out her arms for a hug, "Star's not here at the moment, I think it's some monster troubles, so-"  
"Oh, I'm not here for Star," he said quickly, bringing in another girl. Who was trying to do her best not to look impressed by her surroundings, although the dropped jaw certainly didn't help. Moon frowned, surprised by her presence. She didn't recognise her from any of the pictures Star had shown her through the mirror.  
"I remember you saying a while back that you could do with a maid to deal with things. And Brittney here," he pushed the girl further inside and shut the door behind them "Could do with a job."  
Moon moved closer, looking Brittney up and down appraisingly. She glanced at Marco. "Are you sure? She doesn't look like she's done a day's work in her life."  
Brittney stared at her, finally getting enough awareness to realise she should be talking "Of course not! We hired people to do that stuff for us, I'm only here because Marco said I could raise money for my ba-" Marco glared at her, "Because I'm in a lot of debt and I need money." She finished. It was becoming apparent that pretending it wasn't a big deal wasn't going to work.  
Marco chuckled, slightly embarrassed, "I figured she could, you know. Be shown the ropes, learn how to do things."  
Moon rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm. Well, miss Brittney, what would you think bout being a maid."  
She barked out a laugh, "It sounds easy. I mean the maids at home obviously don't do any work since the place is always spotless." Moon glanced at Marco, who glanced at Moon.  
"A thorough education will be in order, obviously. Still, as you say Marco. I could do with a maid around here." She went over to her desk and rummaged around in her drawers. "Ah!" she pulled out a huge stack of paperwork. "I'll give you a month's trial. Sign here, and if I'm satisfied at the end I'll consider hiring you for longer. Either way, since you've got money troubles, I'll pay you a reasonable sum."  
She handed over the quill to Brittney who looked at the sheet of paper. It was filled with the kind of flowery language that she hated, talking constantly about agreements and promises and the like. Rolling her eyes, she signed. It was easier that way.  
"Right, done." she held up the top piece of paper. "So what do I do first?"  
Moon headed over to a closet in the corner of the room, "first you need to get changed. You can't be a proper maid in that outfit, it may be suitable on Earth, but here on Mewnie we take things more seriously!" She checked outfit after outfit within it until she pulled out what looked like a French maid's outfit. Complete with frilly headband. "I've got a bathroom over there where you can change," she gestured at a door. "Go do that, while I find you something to do."  
Rolling her eyes, Brittney took the outfit, and headed out the door. The sooner she started, the sooner she'd have the money and wouldn't need to worry about her cards.

When Brittney stepped into the bathroom, she had to fight off a gasp. The place was enormous! She'd been expecting something with just a single bathtub and sink, not what looked more like a swimming pool. She paused for a moment to let it all sink in, now certain that whatever happened, she needed to get herself a bathroom like this when she could.  
She turned her focus to the maid outfit. In Brittney's opinion it looked more like some kind of Halloween costume rather than anything practical. The hemline was ridiculously short and it had a plunging neckline. The accessories it came with were also ridiculous, a garter belt and sheer stockings, and a set of lingerie. All in black, to match the dress. She held up the bra, and examined the intricate pattern sewn into it. Diamonds, just like the queen's cheeks. The underwear matched, and both seemed far too decorative to do much good.  
It seemed strange to Brittney; maybe the queen just threw them in by accident, but the way she'd been looking carefully didn't make it likely. Maybe it was just how maids dressed here?  
There was little else for it, her actual underwear would probably show in the uniform, and she certainly didn't want anyone to see the smiling kitty design on them. She reluctantly undressed and stepped into the panties.  
As she pulled them into place, Brittney was surprised how well they fit. Hugging her butt with not an inch of waste, yet not so tight as to pinch. When she hooked on the bra as well she was amazed to find it fit her perfectly, despite seeming like it was just made to draw attention. Whatever else, it seemed being a queen meant you got some quality clothing.  
And then there was the garter belt and stockings. She'd always been curious how she'd look in them, spending the occasional day browsing online stores -- she'd never quite found the courage to look in real life -- and imagining herself wearing them. This was almost a dream come true and she had to still her heart as she slid the garter belt over the panties.  
She sat herself down on the rim of the pool-like bath, thankfully dry at the moment, and started rolling on the stockings, marvelling at the way they hugged her legs like they were almost being painted on. This magic stuff really did work wonders.  
She looked up, scanning the walls for a mirror. She had to see how she looked. Finding a full length one mounted on the wall, Brittney examined herself in the undergarments.  
She'd already known she'd look amazing, but the underwear seemed to accentuate things, the bra lifting her breasts to make her seem even more blessed, the stockings made her legs look drop dead stunning. She stroked a finger down them absent-mindedly, enjoying the sensation.  
It was embarrassing, but she couldn't deny just how good she looked in them, or how well they fit. She nodded to her reflection, forming a pact. Whatever else, she was going to have to take the underwear home. It was so much better than store-bought, it would be a crime not to.  
As she'd come to expect, the actual maid's dress fit as well as everything else, the top hugging her body so tightly that she practically had to check the mirror to make sure she was wearing it. Looking down, her vision was instead taken up by her cleavage, made all the prominent by the dress. The skirt barely covered her butt, she tried bending down in the mirror, and blushed slightly at the way she could see her panties when she did so. It was only the fact the queen had picked out the outfit which was convincing her not to cut her losses and run. She didn't think the queen was the sort to be playing a prank on her, especially with the situation Brittney was in.  
Finally as dressed as the maid costume allowed, she placed the headband on her head and went back to the office. "I'm done changing, have you go-oh my god!"  
Her hands went to her mouth as she took a step back, unwilling to believe what her eyes were telling her.  
There on the couch was the queen, her hands held above her head by one of Marco's hands and a blissful look on her face. Her dress was unfastened, her breasts exposed to the world. And to Marco's mouth sucking and biting her nipples while his other hand was plunging deep into her dress. While Brittney couldn't see what he was doing there, the indecently wet sounds being made gave her a very good idea.  
They didn't even seem to notice she'd come in, far too engrossed in... Brittney didn't even want to grace it with a description. Her knees shaking, she held onto a nearby bookcase for support, which shuddered enough to send a vase crashing to the ground.  
The sound of it shattering on the floor finally seemed to bring the pair back to their senses, Marco releasing the queen's nipple from his mouth and turning to look, while the queen's blissful look started to fade.  
"Oh, hey!" Marco wiped his chin as he rose from the queen and she started to sit up straight and smooth out her dress. "We didn't think you'd be so quick."  
Looking at the two of them, an idea began to form in Brittney's mind. She grinned. She could use this! "Oh. My. God. You two are having sex!" she pointed at them with a finger as she started to laugh. "This is all too perfect! Now I don't need to be your maid!"  
Moon raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" Looking down at her dress' state, she used one hand to try and cover her bosom.  
"You're just going to give me the money, otherwise I'll tell your husband and daughter! If you don't want me to tell them everything, then you're going to pony up the cash!" She looked at them triumphantly.  
Marco's mouth trembled, and then he burst into laughter as Moon stood up and went over to her desk where the contract was, with a white lace mirror of Brittney's own bra draped on top of it. Moon brushed it off, and took the top sheet of the contract in her hands. "And what exactly do you plan on telling my husband?"  
"I'm gonna tell him tha-" she paused, and looked down her nose, trying to see her mouth. "I'll tell him..." she said again, trying to spit the words from her mouth. She stuck out her tongue, panicking.  
"I'm afraid that this contract you signed contains a Non-Disclosure Abjuration in it. I'm afraid that you'll find it quite impossible to tell anyone about this if I don't want you to." Moon smiled, "you've not dealt with magical contracts before, have you?"  
Brittney took a moment, gathering her thoughts. "So what, you're just going to force me to work with magic?"  
"Oh heavens no, this just means you don't share anything you see in these chambers." Moon waved the question off, putting the paper down on the desk again. "To be honest though, you could tell River and Star and it wouldn't mean much anyway?"  
Brittney stared at her, jaw dropping, as the queen continued: "We're married dear, it's a royal thing. We produce an heir, and our kingdoms are allied. After that we can do whatever and whoever we want." Moon leaned back on the desk, apparently not caring about her bust still being on display, even as Brittney tried to avoid staring. "He has his "hunting trips,"" she said, making quote motions in the air, "while I have Marco." she gestured at him on the couch, where he waved back.  
"As for Star, well, given how she opens doors, it wasn't long before she barged in on us." Marco grinned, "It took her a while to understand, but she's happy that her mom's happy."  
"And happy I am," Moon walked back over to the couch and embraced Marco. Brittney stood there, gaping at the sight as they kissed. Eventually Moon turned back to her and smirked. "I believe you need to clean up that little mess you made," she pointed at the broken vase. "I can't abide clumsy maids."  
Brittney glared at her, but went to go fetch something she could use to throw away the vase into. After all, the alternative was to stand there and watch them. Which Brittney was certain she didn't want to do.

The universe seemed to be conspiring against her.  
After cleaning up the shattered vase, Queen Moon had found several other tasks for her to do. Dusting the bookshelves seemingly endlessly, as each time she thought she'd finished, Moon had rubbed her gloves across the shelves to find more traces of dust; Sweeping the floor as well, which only stired up more dust in to the air; and scrubbing the windows with a cloth and water.  
The work was demeaning enough, with her body and face becoming streaked with grime before too long, but the uniform she had been forced to wear made it all the more degrading. Every time she reached up to run the duster along the high shelves she felt a breeze running across her buttocks and had to cover her exposed panties with one hand. Whenever she'd bent over to clean some particularly filthy part of the floor, she could feel her entire body on display, the skirt riding up behind while her generous cleavage was exposed in front.  
The only mercy, if it could be called that, was that Marco wasn't paying attention. Instead he seemed to be spending every moment mooning over the queen. Whenever she turned her head to look at them she could see Marco teasing and tormenting her; his hands exploring the queen's body, cupping and squeezing her breasts, his fingers tracing routes down her sensitive skin causing the queen to moan with delight, or leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach towards her crotch, still mercifully hidden from Brittney's sight by the queen's dress.  
Even without watching them, Brittney couldn't get any peace, the queen's squeals of pleasure seeming to reach her anywhere in the room.  
By the time evening came, the setting sun streaming in the windows, Brittney felt thoroughly exhausted. Covered in dirt and grime, her body ached and somewhere deep down she was feeling a small pang of sympathy for the help back home.  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Marco, still grinning from his time with the queen, already having opened a portal "You ready to go home?"  
"About time," she growled, covering her exposed bosom from his gaze. Although to her surprise, and maybe a hint of annoyance, he didn't even take a look.  
Instead he just waved goodbye to the queen, who was finally putting on her bra. Brittney didn't even pause to say goodbye, walking through the portal; home couldn't come soon enough, and the chance for a proper shower.  
It was only after Marco had also stepped through and shut it, that she realised how cold her body was, with the warmth of Echo Creek's day already fading into the night. "M-my clothes!" She shrieked, desperately covering what she could with her hands, despite it not doing much good. To make matters worse, he'd opened the return portal into the street, still close by to their homes but still far too exposed for Brittney's taste.  
Marco looked at her, as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh jeez, sorry! We left them behind." He looked around, as if looking for a pile of clothes to magically appear. For all Brittney could tell, that's what he was expecting.  
Instead, he ended up unzipping his hoodie and passing it to her. "Take this, at least so you can get home."  
Brittney thought about refusing, but in her current state she thought better. She just swallowed her pride and took it, slipping it on over her arms. "Thank you," she said as she zipped it up.  
The hoodie didn't cover her legs, but at least she looked at least somewhat more decent. Marco just waved it off and turned to walk home. "Don't worry about it, and see you tomorrow."

If there'd been any hope of them easing up on Brittney the next day, it was soon crushed when she'd come through the portal, finding a freshly pressed replica of the maid uniform there, as well as a mop and bucket. Queen Moon had smiled at her and said "I would quite enjoy a bath later today, and the bathroom's in a dreadful state. Be a dear and get it sparkling would you?"  
This left Brittney with little to do but mop the tiled floors and scrub the immense bathtub she'd seen the previous day. At least she'd been able to recover her regular clothes. The maid uniform she'd changed into had fit just as well as the previous one, now sent somewhere else in the castle for cleaning.  
The whole situation left her feeling somewhat on edge, she just knew that the queen and Marco were in the other room. Probably playing around as she was here, forced to work for the queen.  
It was all too easy for Brittney to picture the way Marco's hands had been messing around with the queen's breasts. Squeezing them with his hands as she'd been laying there on the couch, almost helpless as he'd molested her. The way his hand had been in her dress, rubbing her pussy.  
It was difficult enough to concentrate on the boring and exhausting work, even without thoughts like that creeping in. She had to know what they were doing, just to satisfy her curiosity and get back to work. After all, she still couldn't understand what they saw in each other.  
Creeping over to the door, she opened it a crack, hoping they'd be just as distracted as they were the previous day.  
She hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the queen on her knees, with Marco standing between her and the desk. Brittney suppressed a gasp, the queen's head was blocking her view, but the obscene and wet sounding noises let her know exactly what was going on.  
Marco's hands were on Moon's hair, already starting to unravel from the way he was gripping her, forcing her head back and forth as he forced the queen to suck him.  
Brittney crouched down lower, entranced by the sight. It was ridiculous. The queen was in charge of a whole country from what she could tell, and yet she was letting a boy force her to do all these degrading acts. Brittney couldn't look away, her job cleaning the bathroom now totally forgotten as she took in every moment. The way the queen's head kept bobbing, the way Marco's fingers were intertwining with her hair, unravelling the tight coiffure which started to trail down the queen's back.  
Brittney felt someone caressing her body, and it took her a moment to realise she was doing it herself. The sight had awoken something in her, seeing the queen enjoying herself like that was spreading some form of warmth through Brittney's body, and her hands were moving nearly on autopilot, squeezing her own breasts as Marco had done to Moon's the previous day.  
She bit her lip, she knew it was wrong, groping herself as she watched the queen giving Marco a blow job. But something just made her want to keep watching. Maybe it was seeing the mother of the girl who'd humiliated her repeatedly, getting some of her own medicine. That certainly made Brittney feel better about it, as her hand slipped slowly down her body until her fingers were creeping into her underwear.  
Never taking her eyes off the sight in Moon's office, Brittney relied on touch, exploring her own body as she watched the queen's movements. She spread herself, probing with her fingers as she pictured Marco fucking the queen's face. Rubbing her clit as she listened to the sounds of the queen gagging and sucking on the cock. She sunk to the floor, now too far gone to care about discretion, especially when the two of them were being loud enough to cover up any sounds she would make.  
Her body shuddering with pleasure, Brittney could feel herself getting close, shaking as she started to approach the point of no return. Clenching her teeth, she burned the image of Marco and the queen into her mind as she shut her eyes, desperate for release.  
With a barely contained whimper of delight, the orgasm thundered through Brittney, her free hand clenching as she tried to hold herself still. She held on as much as she could, leaning against the wall for support until it passed, and the orgasm faded into a spreading warmth through her body.  
She risked opening an eye, glancing at Marco and Moon, but fortunately they were as blissfully unaware as they always were.  
Making her way to her feet, Brittney shut the door as quietly as she could. She could still scarcely believe she'd done that, or what they'd been doing. Maybe working here wouldn't be as bad as she'd feared, at least she could have fun while the others were "occupied."


	2. Breaking Brittney

Brittney stared impatiently at her phone. Marco still wasn't here, and it was getting close to when she was meant to start working.  
It was infuriating, she didn't even want the stupid job, having to clean the queen's chambers was exhausting, and watching those two go at it like animals was just disgusting. Even if it was amusing to watch, sometimes. But until she got her hands on the money, she needed the work, and she wasn't sure they'd try and screw her over if she wasn't on time.  
She rang the doorbell again, hoping that at least he'd see Marco's dad again and get an explanation for where he was. She looked at her phone and wondered if it would be worth risking adding his number. The idea of having Marco's details on her phone struck her as entirely wrong.  
Fortunately, her wait seemed to be over, as she heard a tearing sound and a shimmering hole in the world opened up. Marco came walking out. "Hey Brittney, glad to see you're eager to work."  
She bit her tongue, suppressing the urge to argue, and just rolled her eyes instead. "Let's just get on with this."  
Not wasting time, Marco sliced the air using his scissors, opening a portal into the queen's study. Brittney had just enough time to lock eyes with Queen Moon before she felt Marco push her through. As she stumbled through, she turned to see the portal already closing, as Marco bid farewell with a comment of "You two have fun!"  
"Ha- wha-?" Brittney could barely finish a word as she looked up from the floor at where he'd been. He wasn't coming? She'd be left alone with the queen? She started getting to her feet and looked at Moon.  
"So you actually showed up?" The queen was busy reading a sheaf of papers, glancing only briefly at Brittney over the top of her half eye glasses.  
"Well duh," finally finding her voice, Brittney dusted herself off. "I need the money after all."  
Moon sighed, and waved over at the couch. A new uniform was laying on it. "Well if you want to pretend to work and goof off some more. I suppose you can get changed again."  
"Excuse me!" Brittney's hand was already at her hip. "What exactly are you saying?" Brittney had planned just that, naturally. But with Marco out of the way to distract the queen and maybe provide some entertainment, it didn't look like that was on the table.  
The queen removed her glasses and pinched her nose. "Look, it's clear you have no interest in actually working. I'm willing to write this off as a bad investment. Marco's ideas don't always work out." She gestured at the door to the bathroom. "You barely cleaned anything in there. It's still filthy, and barely usable. Now go sit in the corner while I actually do some work."  
Brittney went to the couch, fists clenched in anger. No one spoke to her like that, even if they were right! She sat down next to the uniform, and stared at it. It reminded her of something, she furrowed her brow trying to think about it, and then smiled. Perfect.  
"Well, if I remember correctly, I was supposed to be trained for the job." Brittney placed her hand over her chest, trying to seem as humble as she could. "It wasn't my fault I was thrown in at the deep end, while you were too busy ignoring work to mess around with Marco." She smirked, glad to get a victory over the queen.  
The audible snap of Moon's glasses as her grip tightened told Brittney this may not have been one of her best ideas. The glare on the queen's face wasn't a good sign either. She tried to walk things back. "Of course, I understand, it's hard for you as a quee-"  
"No, no. You're right." Moon rose from her seat. "I've been neglecting my duties. You came here to work, I see I must instruct you on it." She reached over and grabbed Brittney's arm with an iron grip.  
"Wai-," Brittney started as Moon lifted her from the couch and started dragging her towards the bathroom, "Shouldn't I at least get into the uniform?"  
"No, no. I've neglected your training for too long." Moon kicked open the door, revealing the untouched bathroom, the mop and buckets still where Brittney had left them.  
She looked at them guiltily, as Moon grabbed the mop. "Now, listen carefully because this will be important..."

Brittney was done. This had to stop.  
She looked at her nails, already chipped and stained from where she'd had to scrub the bath's tiles. Her knees were covered in that same grime, and her skirt and top were dripping with mop water.  
She didn't even want to think about her hair.  
She looked up at the queen, who was seated on the rim of the bath, watching Brittney work with her mouth quirked in amusement. Despite being in the same room, Moon's clothing was spotless. Brittney was certain, in this one moment, she would never hate anyone as much as she hated the queen.  
"That's it," Brittney raised her hands in defeat. Throwing the scrubbing brush down into the bucket. "I don't care any more, I just can't do this."  
"Giving up so soon?" The Queen pulled out a pocket-watch from somewhere, Brittney was honestly surprised, she wasn't sure the the dress even had pockets. "It's barely been four hours."  
Four hours. Brittney couldn't believe her ears, was it even possible to work that long? "Look, all this nonsense about teaching me, making me work like this, in my clothes. You're just trying to humiliate me!"  
"Not just that," the queen waved at the room. "I really did want this cleaned up."  
Brittney slowly, got to her feet, her face twisted into a snarl. "I'm not your slave! You can't treat me like this!"  
The queen's expression didn't change, "No. Of course you're not a slave, you're a maid. You've been hired to do a job. One that you should have been doing yesterday, but instead you seemed too enthralled in watching Marco and me."  
Brittney took a step backwards, trying not to blush at the memories. "Why wouldn't I get distracted. It was disgusting, you messing around with him like that. You've got to be over twice his age."  
Moon frowned as her voice lost all warmth. "And why is that so wrong?"  
"You're old enough to be his mother! You're an old hag messing around wi-" Brittney flinched as the queen slapped her, she couldn't believe the queen could move that fast.  
"You are quite possibly the worst maid I have ever seen." Moon said, "You're nothing more than a brat!"  
Brittney held her cheek, still disbelieving. "Better a brat than a hag!" she snarled back. The queen's eyes narrowed as she took Brittney's arm in her vice like grip once again.  
"You've obviously not been taught how to show respect!" The queen dragged her to the rim of the bath, and forcibly bent Brittney over her lap.  
"What do you thi-" Brittney tried to say, but the sudden echoing slap to her butt drove her to end it with a strangled yelp.  
"I'm! Teaching! You! To! Behave! Properly!" Every word was punctuated by another strike from Moon's hand, each time making Brittney wince as she bit her tongue. She didn't want to give the queen the satisfaction of crying out a second time.  
Brittney tried to struggle, to escape Moon's grasp, but no matter how much she flailed and squirmed she couldn't break free. She had to stay there, spread across the queen's lap as each smack sent jolts through her body, her buttocks aflame with the stinging fire.  
She clenched her jaw, even as tears welled in her eyes from the pain. She could picture how she'd look, thrashing like a child as she was spanked.  
For a moment, the pain subsided, the queen stopping, Brittney took the moment to breath in, to relax, only for another sudden smack to her buttocks to send her gasping again, as finally a cry of pain escaped her lips.  
And then it was over.  
Brittney collapsed, tears running down her cheeks as she hung, limply across the queen's lap.  
For her part, the queen didn't object, letting her just lay there until she had recovered some modicum of strength.  
Finally, Brittney rose, her hands covering her ass, sure that beneath her skirt it must be bright red, Queen Moon looked at her expectantly.  
It hurt almost as bad as the spanking, but Brittney swallowed her pride. "I'm... sorry." She muttered.  
The queen nodded. "Then go and get changed. Marco shouldn't be too much longer, and he'll be needing a bath when he gets back."  
Taking the moment to escape, Brttiney returned to the queen's office. The uniform still sat on the couch.  
She started to strip, trying to justify it in her head that at least the maid outfit was clean and fresh. It was easier to believe that than admit she just didn't want to disobey.  
The maid outfit was even more ridiculous than the previous ones, a thin silk and lace basque that hung around her body, while the skirt was so sheer she was sure that the accompanying lingerie would be on show along with her crimson butt.  
Still, she couldn't bring herself to object, dressing in it as quickly as she could, even the chore of rolling on the stockings and hooking them to the garter belt seemed easier now.  
She took her old clothes, and started to fold them absent-mindedly, she wanted to keep them looking ni- wait.  
She looked at her panties, there in the centre was a small damp patch.  
Her hand went down, feeling her crotch and hoping to be wrong. Her hand came back damp, and with the undeniable scent of arousal.  
She hid her panties within her skirt, and tried to calm herself -- even as she felt her cheeks turn as red as her ass.  
No, she couldn't have gotten aroused by getting spanked, it had to be something else; she lied to herself.  
After all, what would it mean if she had?

The sound of reality being torn rang through the office. Brittney turned to look, somewhat ashamed at how eager she was for Marco's return.  
Still, after her experience with the queen, she was almost willing to smile as Marco stepped through the portal.  
Only for the near-smile to break into a grimace at Marco's condition. His clothes were covered with some slimy gunk, still dripping onto the floor.  
Brittney glanced at Queen Moon, and was pleased to see that she seemed just as disgusted at his condition.  
"Hey, sorry," he shook off some of the slime as he shut the portal. "Things got messy."  
The queen looked him up and down, "I see." She turned to Brittney, "Go fetch a fresh set of clothes for Marco. I'll help him get tidied up."  
Brittney waited until the two had left for the bathroom before she let herself relax. She'd been sure the queen would make her clean up the gunk, and was relieved she'd gotten a simple task. Especially one where she could move carefully. She wasn't used to standing for long periods of time -- having seen that sort of thing as beneath her -- but with Moon's punishment still burning her cheeks, she didn't want to risk sitting down.  
Slowly she eased herself over to the wardrobe. From how the queen had used it before, Brittney was sure there was some magic there. It was little more than a cupboard, and yet it had seemed like there were enough clothes to fill Brittney's own walk-in closet.  
Sure enough, when the doors opened, Brittney found it bore only a pair of dresses on a rail, but as she moved them, more and more emerged from nowhere, sliding in as she moved others away.  
Surely there had to be something suitable for Marco in here.  
The first few outfits were a bust. Just more maid costumes, decorated in ridiculous styles, often with a playing card motif such as diamonds or spades. Brittney ignored them, brushing past each dress even as she marvelled at the designs.  
Finally she moved onto safer territory, plain shirts and pants. She grabbed a set, satisfied with how they looked. After all, he just had to wear them home.  
Slamming the wardrobe shut, she carried them across to the bathroom.  
She raised her hand to knock, but stopped, hand an inch from the door. Why knock? It's not like they ever showed her any courtesy.  
She opened the door and slipped inside.  
Only to cover her face almost immediately with the shirt.  
Marco and Moon were sat in the immense bath, both completely naked; his filthy clothes tossed in a pile while the queen's own dress neatly folded on a shelf along with the towels.  
Brittney took a quick peek at the view. Despite everything she'd seen before, the pair had always been at least somewhat dressed. She couldn't help but stare at their naked bodies as Queen Moon carefully rubbed a sponge across Marco's chest.  
She knew she should find it disgusting. The queen was ancient, much older than her or Marco, and yet her body seemed... Brittney bit her lip, she hated complementing people who weren't her, but she couldn't avoid it. The queen had obviously been keeping a rigorous exercise routine to keep her body as firm as it looked. And Marco, whatever adventures he was getting up to were doing him good too.  
Her eyes followed the sponge as it was dragged down Marco's chest, water oozing from it as the queen squeezed it against hi-"Brittney, are you okay? You're just standing there?"  
She yelped in surprise as she backed away. She'd not realised she'd frozen, and Marco's question had jolted her back to reality. "I-I'm fine." she held up the shirt and pants "I grabbed these," she approached cautiously, using the clothes like a shield.  
"Thanks, if you put them up there, I can grab them once I'm clean." he gestured at the shelf where the queen's clothing was folded. Brittney walked over, always careful to keep her butt pointing away from them. The tingling was still there, so she was sure her butt would still be bright red.  
If Marco had noticed her actions, or thought they were odd, he gave no sign of it. Although he seemed far more interested in the queen right that second. From her new vantage point away from the door, Brittney could see them all the better, and could see that Marco's hand was firmly squeezing the queen's ass.  
Staring again, the clothing now forgotten on the shelf, Brittney could now see that whenever Queen Moon was squeezing the sponge as tight as she could, it was only because Marco was squeezing her butt just as tight.  
The queen's every movement took on a new meaning. It sent a bolt of some ambiguous emotion through Brittney. A kind of vindictive pleasure that no matter how much Moon had been tormenting Brittney, it looked like Marco was giving her just as much trouble in return. The high and mighty woman clenching her eyes and holding her breath with every grope.  
It was also tinged with relief. Given how much the queen liked to humiliate her, maybe she would have commanded Brittney to do it instead. That could have been her in the bath, scrubbing down Marco as he played with her aching butt.  
The two had obviously started ignoring her again, letting Brittney watch as Marco humiliated the queen. A smirk crossed her lips as she enjoyed the view, only for her eyes to widen in shock and her cheeks to redden as she saw Marco's dick start poking out of the water.  
Queen Moon noticed it as well, not least because Marco's free hand had taken one of hers and was leading her towards it. Unlike Brittney there was no shock or surprise. Instead Moon's hand just closed around his cock, and she started stroking him.  
Brittney stood enraptured by it, her body flushing with warmth as she watched the queen servicing Marco. She held her breath as much as she could, trying not to disturb the pair as Moon pleasured him.  
"Okay, I'm ready." Marco's words cut through the silence, and Moon started to stand, dropping the sponge in the water, completely forgotten.  
Brittney couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise as the queen stood over Marco, spreading her legs on either side of him. Fortunately they didn't seem to hear. She covered her mouth with a hand just in case, as she watched the queen lowering herself down, Marco grabbing her hips to guide her.  
Biting her lip to stifle herself, Brittney felt a flush of warmth spreading through her. The queen was now forced to squat obscenely, her butt now on full display, even as it brushed up against the surface of the bath. Marco's cock was hidden from sight now, but from the satisfied moan escaping Moon's lips, Brittney knew exactly where it was.  
Her legs itched as she watched the queen start bobbing up and down, riding Marco's cock. Brittney crossed them, her free hand reaching down to force her skirt to sit still. Brittney was now sure what the itch was, jealously, arousal. There was no way to deny it.  
She just had to stand there, one leg attempting to grind against the other in some desperate attempt to quieten the urge which was beginning to scream at her.  
The queen's hair was now breaking free of its confining bun, falling about her shoulders from the frantic movement. Even as it threatened to obscure the view, hiding Queen Moon's bouncing body, Brittney felt wanted to see more. The queen was giving in, her cries of joy were getting louder and louder. All that prissy self-righteous attitude seemed to be dissolving in the wake of her pleasure, joined by Marco's grunts every time her hips his.  
It was almost too much for her. Brittney hated the queen. Moon had been a total bitch to her, expecting her to bust her ass off, and then taking it out on her ass when she'd not lived up to the queen's standards. But this just made her hate Moon even more. Brittney had thought she'd had it all back on Earth, all the guys and girls lining up to do anything she'd wanted.  
But here the queen was, moaning and shouting wordless expressions of joy, and not having to do anything but be fucked.  
And Brittney had to stand there, watching her. Her own pussy begging to be touched. Unable to even get off because there was no way she was going to give the two the satisfaction of it.  
The anticipation and hate just made it all the more arousing as she watched Marco fuck her, the queen bouncing like her life depended on it as Marco's hands pulled Moon tighter. His fingers leaving dimples in the queen's ass as he started almost pulling himself up to fuck her.  
And then it ended.  
The queen's legs gave out, collapsing onto Marco with a groan; as Brittney saw his hips buck, and his own wordless grunt echoing in the room.  
Brittney didn't move. She couldn't. Not now, while they may have been distracted before, now she was sure any hint of sound or movement would give her away.  
She just stood, her thoughts begging them to get up and go away. So she could have some alone time. Her crotch burned, she needed to touch herself, if she didn't get off soon she might go mad.  
Finally, The queen started to move, getting off Marco, a trickle of white staining her legs as she pulled herself up. Marco pulled himself up as well, his torso seemed so soaked with sweat as the rest was with the bathwater.  
Brittney caught herself staring at Marco's dick, softening and leaving a white slick on the surface of the water. She turned her head.  
Mercifully, it seemed she did it just in time, as she heard Marco call out. "Oh, Brittney, you're still here?"  
She kept staring at the wall. "Um, yeah." She fell back on vague dismissal. "It wasn't like I had anywhere else to go around here."  
Marco chuckled, and she couldn't help look back. Marco was covering himself with a towel, and was heading towards her.  
Brittney blushed, stepping back. Fully aware what Marco was hiding under the towel, and anxious of his approach. He reached out, her heart skipped a beat, and  
He grabbed his clothes from the shelf next to her. Brittney's heart sank, before she rallied. Of course she didn't want him to touch her, he'd just been fucking the queen. Her eyes flicked towards Moon, who was recovering her own dress.  
Brittney felt a flare of satisfaction as she noted the red fingerprints pressed into Moon's ass from where Marco had grabbed her. Serves her right, she figured.  
Marco pulled on the shirt and pants, and walked over to Moon, helping her pick up the ridiculous number of frilly clothes the queen seemed to need. He turned to Brittney, "hey, if you could clean out the bath. We've got to take my old clothes for washing."  
Marco lead the queen away, arm in arm, she seemed to be unsteady on her feet, which sent another spike of jealousy through Brittney. She bit her lip once again, surprised she'd not drawn blood yet, as she held in her frustrations.

The moment they shut the door, she started undoing her garter belt.  
The two of them had been sat in that bath for ages, while Brittney had been forced to watch. She was going to clean it -- she didn't want another punishment session, after all -- but first she was going to enjoy it.  
Slipping out of the ridiculous costume, Brittney piled it up on the shelf where Marco's had been. Gingerly, she dipped her toe into the water.  
Good, it was still warm.  
She stepped in, letting the water flow over her body as she sank into it. It seemed to sooth her aching butt as she rested it against the bath-tiles, no more flares of pain whenever she remembered the queen's punishment.  
This was perfect. She let her body relax, and spread her legs. She'd been holding it in for far too long.  
Her hand crept down, spreading her lips as she slid two fingers into herself. Her other hand started to caress her clit, as she started fucking herself with her hands.  
The memories of what Marco and Moon had been doing here, minutes before, were still so fresh. The smell of their bodies hung in the air, their arousal seeming to soak into every nook and cranny of the room. She could even see Marco's cum still floating on the opposite side of the bath.  
She knew she should find it gross, but by now she was too fucking horny and couldn't even care. She was just angry at the queen. How dare she be able to do that, to just throw everything away to fuck like an animal in heat.  
Brittney sped up, thoughts of how Marco had marked the queen's pale ass with his fingers, the red marks dug into her soft flesh, providing the perfect accompaniment. The way she'd ridden him, her ass hanging in the air as she ground against Marco's dick.  
She was supposed to be a queen, royalty, and Marco had treated her like a fucking sex toy. It was amazing, Brittney kept fucking herself as she replayed it in her head. The way he'd even lead her head down to fuck her mouth, forcing Brittney to suck him off like she was just some slut.  
Finally a moan escaped her mouth, her body trembling as she made herself cum, further tainting the waters with arousal.  
She lay back, enjoying the post orgasm rush.  
And then realised.  
When she'd climaxed, she'd not been remembering Marco forcing the queen to suck him off, she'd been picturing him forcing her to do it.  
She shook her head, as if trying to chase the thoughts away. But even that realisation had sent another wave of arousal through her, even though she'd just cum.  
Marco treating her like a slut.  
She couldn't deny it, as much as she wanted to.  
That's why she'd been jealous.  
A tear rolled down her cheek, as the rush of relief spread through her.


	3. Busting Brittney

Brittney held her breath, her body going stiff as Marco's hand ran down her back, tracing a path right to her buttocks. He reached under the frilly maid outfit, his hand slipping inside her panties to stroke her already soaking wet pussy, pushing a finger in her as she held back a moan of pleasure.  
"You really are such a slut," he whispered to her. She bit her lip, desperately trying to silence herself. He was right, she was a slut, and what's more she was his slut.  
All he had to do was ask, and she'd spread her legs and do anythin- "Brittney!"  
Brittney's fantasy was shattered as she tripped, her mind coming back to reality as she went sprawling onto the floor. She glanced upwards and Queen Moon looked back, brow furrowed as she cast a disapproving glance over Brittney's predicament. "I've been calling you for over a minute!"  
She made an audible tut as Brittney tried to stand up once again, averting her face out of pure embarrassment. She'd not meant to get so caught up in her fantasizing, but after seeing Moon and Marco going at it like animals yet again... she'd not been able to resist.  
Finally dragging herself upright, Brittney made a poor attempt at a curtsy. "I'm sorry," she lied. "I've just not had much sleep recently," This was less of a lie. Although she'd ended up each night exhausted from her work, still not used to actually doing anything, she'd found sleep distressingly hard to achieve, and only the use of her fingers and Marco's hoodie had enabled her to get any rest.  
Not that she was about to let Moon know any of this. She didn't want to give the old hag the satisfaction of knowing Brittney was affected by her and Marco's activities. She tried smiling, and then, deciding to try and get on the queen's good side, finished up with a "Ma'am."  
The queen didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in Brittney's response, but sniffed disapprovingly. "Well make sure you get to sleep at a proper time then. I can hardly pay you for shoddy work now, can I?"  
With that, the queen headed back to her desk. Brittney took advantage of her turned back, sticking out her tongue in a childish gesture of rebellion; before returning to her sweeping. She hoped Marco would be back soon, having to work while only Moon was there was always so frustrating.

Of course, Marco's appearance brought frustrations of its own.  
He'd shown up in the early afternoon, and he and Moon had wasted no time. Her protestations that she really needed to get on with the paperwork had just led to them sharing her chair, Moon seated atop Marco and riding his cock.  
Brittney busied herself with dusting the bookshelves again, giving her a chance to listen in as the queen let out small moans and grunts of pleasure, and to spare furtive glances at how Marco's hands were groping Moon's chest.  
Whenever she was sure their attention was focused on each other, she risked a quick squeeze of her own modest bust, jealousy and hate for the queen spreading; not only was Marco paying attention to her all the time, leaving Brittney alone, but he was obviously obsessed with her oversized breasts. There was no other reason he'd be all over her if it wasn't for them, after all she was so old.  
She let herself stare as Marco wrapped his arms around Moon's waist, pulling her from her work as she could no longer write clearly, her hands reduced to gripping the desk for support as Marco forced her to stand, pushing the chair back as he fucked her from behind.  
Brittney shifted uncomfortably, grinding her legs together as she watched them, already feeling hot and flustered from their activities. She tried to move away, hoping to sneak out of their line of sight until she was backed up against the window and the forgotten chair. From here she had a perfect view of Marco as he fucked Moon like a dog in heat.  
She felt her fingers creeping down her body, sneaking past her skirt as she imagined herself bent over the desk, Marco's cock pounding away at her, and starting to rub her clit.  
A moan of arousal slipped past her lips as she watched them, her fantasy starting to make her forget about Moon, picturing Marco groping her from behind, pinching her nipple as she let him do whatever he wanted. Fortunately the pair of them were making enough noise of their own to drown out Brittney's restrained noises.  
Finally she was drawn out of her fantasy by Marco's cry of "I'm coming!" giving her enough time to withdraw her hand and smooth out her maid uniform, leaving her frustrated but unrevealed. A part of her wanted to continue, even with the risk of discovery, but she quashed that thought immediately; she may be jealous of Moon, but certainly not her exhibitionist side.  
As Moon let out a cry of orgasm to match Marco's own, Brittney froze. Marco pulled his cock from Moon and stepped away, revealing cum dripping from the queen's gaping asshole to Brittney in all its obscenity. She felt her own ass clench in sympathy, and realised there may be other reasons Marco was interested in the queen.

Brittney couldn't get the image out of her head.  
No matter how much she tried to forget it, over the next few days she found her thoughts returning to the sight of Moon's abused ass. Whenever she'd fantasised, trying to sleep, she'd found herself reliving the moment, the sight of cum seeping from the queen.  
It brought to mind how the queen had spanked her, how much that had hurt, and how she'd realised she'd enjoyed it. Queen Moon had certainly seemed like she'd been enjoying Marco fucking her ass. But just the thought of it made Brittney wince.  
And yet she still couldn't forget it.  
There was only one thing to do, and as she approached the queen, she already dreaded the answer.  
"Um.." she paused, unsure of how to ask, "Ma'am?" The queen looked up from the book she was reading, taking off her pair of glasses as she met Brittney's gaze.  
"Yes, what is it?" She said, the hint of irritation in her voice already making Brittney regret asking, and resenting her even more.  
Calming herself, Brittney kept her eyes focused on Moon's, she couldn't back down now. "I was wondering, a few days ago, you and Marco..." she trailed off. How the hell could she phrase it? "You were having sex, and Marco was fucking your ass." Brittney took a deep breath, having rattled off the words as quickly as she could, desperately trying to keep her nerve.  
Moon looked stunned. Whatever she'd been expecting Brittney to say, it hadn't been that. She dropped her glasses onto the desk, and her mouth flapped helplessly for a moment. Then she rallied. "Yes, yes he did. I thought you would have gotten used to our relationship by now?"  
Brittney nodded, "It's not that. It's just... didn't it hurt?"  
Moon chuckled, "Well, at first it did. Especially if you're not used to it." She shut the book she'd been reading and smiled at Brittney, "But trust me, after a while you'll learn to like it. There's nothing quite like the sensation. Who knows, you might even prefer it."  
Brittney grimaced, "No way. It looks so uncomfortable."  
"Of course, it does have its other advantages as well," Moon's eyes glazed over slightly, as if reminiscing about something. Then she shook her head back into focus. "For example if you're pregnant, there's less chance of hurting the baby during the early months. Or, if you'd prefer not to get pregnant at all, it's a good way of still having sex."  
She'd not even thought of that. Brittney clutched her belly instinctively. It was ridiculous, she'd not even had sex. But the idea of getting pregnant and having to squeeze out some ungrateful little child? She shivered. Maybe the queen had a point.

The more she thought about it, the more curious she became. The queen had spoken about it with such fondness, that Brittney was torn. The idea of putting anything there sounded painful and wrong, but that look on her face, and the way the cum had flowed from here. It made Brittney tingle just imagining it.  
She tried to focus on her work. She was doing all this to pay pack her credit cards after all, not get caught up in all of this perversion. But as she scrubbed the bathroom, she couldn't help but notice the bottles and jars the queen had displayed on shelves, filled with soaps, shampoos, salts, and Brittney wasn't sure what else.  
What was drawing her attention was one stone vessel in particular, slim and firm. She took it in her hand, gripping it as firmly as she could. There was no fragility there, it was hard, stable... the perfect size and shape.  
She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. She hated what she was about to do, but if she didn't, then she knew she'd never be able to move on. She'd be focused on this until she actually gave it a chance.  
Dropping down to her knees, Brittney hitched aside her panties, and prepared herself. She pressed the slim vessel up against her ass, easing it inwards.  
She took a sharp intake of breath as her body resisted the intrusion. She shut her eyes to try and block out the pain. She wasn't going to let herself get beaten by the queen in anything if she could help it. If the queen could do it, so could she.  
"Come on Brittney," she whispered to herself, pushing it further inside, feeling a tear slipping from her eye from the pain. She knew she should slow down, pull it back out, try again. But she wasn't a quitter, she was going to do this.  
"Brittney?" She heard Marco's surprised voice calling across the room, her eyes opened immediately, to see him standing there, the queen next to him, hand to her mouth in shock. She could only imagine what they thought of her, kneeling down in front of them, shoving something up her butt. Her vision wavered as more tears welled up.  
They'd seen her, seen everything. There was nothing she could do as the tears overflowed, streaking down her face uncontrollably as she started to cry. "I'm sorry!" The words came pouring out along with the tears, she wasn't sure why, but everything started to flow.  
She could barely see them now, just their blurry shapes as she felt them approach, sure that she was about to be punished yet again.  
Instead she felt their hands on her shoulder, Marco's hand rubbing her back as Moon engulfed her into a hug. She stayed like that until she stopped crying, reluctantly pulling away from Moon's arms.  
"I'm sorry," Moon said, "I didn't think you'd be trying it out like that. Especially unprepared."  
Marco coughed, "Yeah, if I'd known you'd try to copy us I'd have been a little more careful."  
Britney blushed, and wiped her tear-streaked face with her arm to hide it. "It wasn't, I mean..." she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She couldn't deny it, not after everything they'd seen.  
The queen shook her head, "Please Brittney, trust us." She ran her hand through Brittney's hair. "If you're that curious, I can lend you some assistance," she paused. "I mean toys and such like." She blushed slightly. "And of course lubricant. From how you looked when we came in, You didn't seem to consider that."  
Again Brittney hid her face with a false wiping, trying to ignore the way she'd been staining her arm black with streaks of mascara. "It wasn't planned," she admitted. "I just saw it there and got curious."  
Marco broke out into a chuckle. "Well, I suppose after seeing Moon, anyone was bound to be a little curious."  
Brittney shook her head, "It wasn't like that... I was" she sighed. "Jealous. She was having so much fun, and I wanted to feel like that." Admitting it was painful, almost as painful as the bottle still lodged in her, she was too afraid to even unclench.  
Moon and Marco shot each other glances, as if considering something. The queen lifted Brittney's chin, forcing her to make eye-contact. "If you're really that jealous, I suppose you could have Marco. It's not like I can really refuse."  
Brittney's jaw dropped, "What?"  
Moon smiled, "Well, if you want to experiment like that, Marco's really good at it. He's the one who introduced me to anal after all."  
Brittney looked over at Marco, who couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, she'd not really known about it before. I guess it's not done much on Mewnie?"  
"But, you two..." She still wasn't sure she understood what they were getting at.  
Moon smiled, "You'd still be a maid for Marco and myself, serving us. Well, at least until the month is up. But if you want Marco to teach you about anal sex.... well, it's not my place to say no." She glanced at Marco, then looked back. "But I must insist on watching to make sure nothing goes wrong."  
Brittney looked at Marco, meeting his gaze. She'd been imagining it for so long. She bit her lip, drawing out the moment. After all, she knew there was only one thing she could say.  
"Please Marco, teach me."

Under any other circumstances, Brittney would have been entranced by the queen's bedroom. The decorative pillars, the ornamental fireplace, gilding on practically everything. Everything was designed to impress, and normally she'd be well aware of that.  
Now, as she crawled onto the queen's bed, she could only concentrate on Marco. How he was going to train her. She looked over her shoulder at him, and bit her lip anxiously.  
"Right, now turn over." He got onto the bed with her, and made a little spinning gesture with his hand. "You'll want to be on your back for this."  
"But when you and the queen..." Brittney responded, uncertainly, but still following his instructions.  
"For your first time, I want to see your face." He started undoing his fly and dropping his pants. "You're not going to hide any more."  
Brittney nodded, blushing in embarrassment as she saw his cock freed. She'd seen it before, plenty of times. And yet this time, knowing it was for her made it seem much bigger. Would she be able to take it? She remembered how painful the bottle had been, her asshole still ached a little.  
She looked to one side, where the queen was standing, an entirely different bottle in her hands. Brittney met her eyes, anxious for support. "I'm not sure I can do this," she said.  
Moon nodded, "You will," she stepped closer, opening the bottle and squeezing some sort of gel onto her fingers, "you just need to be prepared."  
"Wait, wha-?" Brittney's voice was cut off by a gasp as the queen's reached for her butt, the cooling gel rubbing against her asshole. She still had to fight to stop herself from flinching, the last time the queen had touched her was far more painful.  
And yet, Moon seemed at ease, granting Brittney a bit more confidence. Confidence that was quickly shattered as she felt the queen's fingers squeeze inside her, eliciting a yelp of surprise.  
"Don't worry," Marco said, taking the bottle of lube from Moon, and starting to rub it onto his cock, "You've got to get used to it. After all, my dick's much bigger than Moon's fingers."  
Brittney nodded, trying to relax. This time, it was much easier to. The desire to prove herself better than Moon was no longer pushing her on, now she just had to lie back and accept things.  
Things like how good Moon's fingers were feeling as she lubed up her ass. Or how wet she was getting from just the thought of Marco fucking her.  
When Moon removed her fingers, Brittney tried to back her anticipating, trying to calm herself and relax completely. It wasn't easy as Marco lifted her legs, holding them in the air; making her skirt fall upwards and exposing her pussy and ass to him.  
She felt the tip of his dick pressing against her asshole and looked to him for support. He smiled kindly, but showed no sign of slowing down or stopping, all she could do was lie there an-  
Brittney gasped as he pushed his way in, and started gripping the bedding in her hands, attempting to hold on as the sudden burst of pain shot through her.  
Fortunately, the lube had done its job, and it was nowhere near as bad as what she'd tried before. She locked eyes with Marco and nodded. "Go on, I can take it," she said, hoping it was true.  
Marco was taking her at her word, and started to slowly thrust in and out. Brittney gritted her teeth as she fought through the pain, which was thankfully lessening as she started to get used to it.  
She lay there, feeling every thrust sending waves through her body, first of the weakening pain, but then of pleasure, increasing each time Marco pushed his dick deep into her, until she felt his hips bumping up against her ass cheeks.  
"Fuck," she muttered, the word escaping before she could hold back. It really was feeling good, better than she'd imagined. She'd hated to admit it, but Moon was right, this felt incredible.  
She tightened her grip even more on the bedsheets, as she tried to join in with Marco. Whenever he pushed in, she pushed back to join him, filling her up even more. The feeling of fullness increased with each thrust, which only served to intensify the empty feeling whenever Marco pulled away, his cock almost slipping out.  
Whenever he did so, she felt herself clenching, as if unwilling to let him go. And she could tell Marco knew exactly how she felt, she could only imagine her expression but Marco was beaming at her. She should have hated that, knew she would have only a week ago.  
But now she didn't care. She couldn't hate Marco any more, or Moon either. This felt far too good. Her body was tensing, if it wasn't for Marco's grip on her legs, she was sure they'd be quivering.  
And Marco was close as well. She could see it on his face, brow knitted in concentration. Trying to make this last as long as possible. But it was too late, she felt it, his cock starting to let loose a spurt of cum into her, making her feel even more full, like she was going to burst.  
Marco finally released her legs, letting her collapse, exhausted onto the bed. He pulled back and suddenly the feeling of fullness was gone, leaving her empty as she felt cum trickling down her buttcrack.  
It took Brittney a while to realise she'd actually orgasmed as well, it had felt different from when she'd gotten herself off, and it hadn't even occurred to her she could cum from just her ass.  
She lay there, not even sure how to put what she was feeling into words. She looked up at Marco, who stepped off the bed, to where Moon was waiting. She had a large smile on her face, one that made Brittney feel even more embarrassed. She'd just been assfucked on the queen's bed, in front of her, and was now staining her sheets with Marco's cum.  
Queen Moon handled Marco a cloth, which he took gratefully, and headed for the washroom. Moon stood up and approached the bed, sitting down next to Brittney. "How was it?"  
Brittney could tell Moon already knew the answer, it was obvious anyway. She pulled herself up to sit properly, and tried to ignore the cum leaking out of her. "I can see why you enjoy it."  
Moon reached an arm around her. "I told you you'd love it." Brittney blushed, remembering the conversation. Had the queen known what Brittney would do?  
"I'm sorry about earlier," she muttered in apology, this time heartfelt.  
Moon just waved off her concerns. "Well, I can't say I was completely surprised. But I must remind you that you are mine and Marco's servant, and as such, taking time out from your work to indulge yourself like that is quite unacceptable."  
Brittney nodded, shame still stinging her cheeks. The queen continued: "So if you really do feel yourself unable to concentrate, make sure you ask Marco. He'll satisfy your cravings, and you can get back on to work."  
Brittney froze, unable to believe the queen's words. "Wait, what?" She said, turning to face her. "But aren't you? Are you really telling me I can sleep with Marco? Isn't he your boyfriend?"  
The queen smiled, and got off the bed. "Wait here, and I'll show you something that will explain everything."  
With that, she left the room.  
Leaving Brittney alone, sitting in the pool of Marco's cum.  
Finally accepting how she'd ruined the queen's room, even with her permission. Brittney slipped off the bed and stood up, dragging the bedding as she went.  
Brittney thought about the fact that only been a maid for a week or so. Already she'd gotten so used to cleaning up, that the idea of the bed being dirty struck her as wrong, and something she needed to fix. It was humiliating to think of how the people back home would think of her. She'd been so used to looking down on people that the idea of others looking down on her sent shivers through her. She couldn't help but smile as she put the sheets ready to be sent for washing, and started looking for the clean linens.  
She was so busy, she never even noticed the queen's return until she heard a polite cough.  
Brittney turned to see herself standing there. Then she realised it was the queen, but dressed in the same maid outfit she had. Brittney remembered the diamond pattern embroidered into the ones she'd been wearing, and sudden understanding bloomed.  
"These are your clothes?" Brittney still couldn't quite believe it. After all, the maid uniform hugged her body so well, even with her lacking the queen's bust.  
The queen nodded, "Yes, I've got quite a few. A little bit of magic was all it took for them to adapt to your body."  
Brittney was still staring at the queen, certainly the uniform was fitting her body as well as it had Brittney's. The short skirt threatening to reveal far too much if she made one misstep, the generously showing cleavage, the shear stockings. "But, if they're yours..."  
The queen nodded, "Yes. As much as you're my servant, I'm also Marco's." She smiled, the same one that had so often appeared there when she'd been thinking of Marco.  
Brittney wanted to sit down, steadying herself. This was one hell of a shock. She remembered all the other dresses she'd seen in the wardrobe. Were all those Moons? Or just the diamond ones? And if so, who did the others belong to. She tried to remember all of the designs: Spades, flames, swords. There'd been so many it was hard to keep track. "And you're still okay with me, and Marco...?"  
Moon sighed, but unlike so many other times with Brittney, there was no hint of frustration, just contentment. "While ordinarily, I'd love to keep him all to myself. But I'm willing to share him, if I must."  
"Oh, you must, I insist!" Marco called as he walked in.  
"Putting up with his sense of humour though, that's something I could do without." Queen Moon raised her hand to her forehead and sighed with frustration as Marco started to laugh.  
"Don't take her too seriously Brittney. She's been wanting a maid as much as I've been wanting one." This time it was Moon's turn to blush.  
Brittney had been right, it was really fun to watch Marco torment Moon. But not quite as much as him tormenting the both of them. She did another mock curtsey. "I live to serve." It didn't even occur to her how much she meant it.  
She did however, still have one question she had to ask her mistress.  
"How did you ever become his maid, I mean, you are a queen?"  
Moon looked over at Marco, and shared a grin with him. "Well, that was a very interesting time..."


	4. Breaking Butterfly

Queen Moon yawned. Getting dressed was such a chore, especially early in the morning.  
She'd always tried to be prompt, starting the day as early as possible to get more work done. But it required far, far too much work.  
"How much longer?" She asked, her breath catching slightly as the maid tightening the corset.  
"Almost done my queen," and began strapping her in.  
She waited patiently as the maid finally finished her work, the long elegant dress finally covering her and she could get on with actually doing her job.  
Well almost. She sighed, hand resting on her stomach as she felt it gurgle.  
Breakfast was another unwelcome distraction, but she knew that she needed to eat. Reluctantly she headed down the stairs towards the chamber, glad that River and Star were late sleepers. She loved them, but if they weren't around maybe she could actually see about getting work done without being distracted.  
"Oh, hello, um. You majesty?"  
Well there went the idea of avoiding distractions.  
The Earth boy that hung around with Star was seated at the table already, a bowl of something half-eaten in front of him.  
To her surprise he didn't even stand up, and just got back on with eating. Manners were obviously still lacking on Earth.  
She sat down opposite him and waited patiently until a servant approached, bringing over a breakfast of freshly made cornbread and caught fish.  
She stared at the boy -- Marco -- still happily eating away at... whatever it was.  
"So, you're still around?" She asked, picking at her meal delicately as she considered it. He'd been wrenched from his home, gotten mixed up in matters that were completely insane. And Star had played with his heart.  
Maybe it was her fault, if she'd not had to drag Star away from him, they'd still be on Earth, she'd not have made that confession, and he'd have a normal life. Not whatever... this was.  
He nodded, swallowing a mouthful. "Yes, Star and I were dealing with some monsters, she figured coming back here to rest made sense. Plus how often do I get to stay in a castle?"  
"Obviously not that often." She sniffed distastefully as she finished off the last of her meal.  
"Yeah, to be honest I'm a little lost. But I figure since it's a weekend back on Earth, I should let Star sleep in for once." Marco finished his own breakfast. He stood up and offered a hand.  
Moon stared at it for a moment, before Marco said, "Uh, your plate?"  
She handed it to him, but was still confused. "We have servants to do that."  
Marco nodded, "You have servants for that, I'm not royalty. I'd prefer to actually work." Despite this, when the servant approached he handed them over dutifully.  
Moon's eye twitched. "Yes, well. Some of us have other work to do. We can't sit around lounging around the castle."  
She wasn't sure exactly what she expected. Maybe some realisation of exactly who he was talking to, or at least some attempt at looking apologetic.  
"Pff-hahaha!" She certainly wasn't expecting him to nearly fall over with laughter, leaning on the table to keep on his feet.  
"What on Mewnie is so amusing?" She frowned. He was really starting to irritate her. She stepped closer. Star she could understand, she'd never been... normal, but when she'd talked about Marco he'd at least seemed, what was the term she'd used? Safe?  
"Sorry, just a queen, talking about working?" He waved his hands around the dining room. "You've been waited on hand and foot since I've seen you."  
"That doesn't mean I don't work!" She shouted, before remembering who and where she was. "I mean... I manage the finances for the kingdom. I just hire maids and servants to take care of all the little things."  
Marco nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. "Little things. Have you even tried doing half the things they do?"  
She thought back, trying to remember. The last time she'd got her hands dirty was in battle, which was hardly the same thing. "Well, no but I've not had the time to do it. Someone has to keep track of everything!"  
Marco shrugged. "From where I'm standing, you're the one lounging around. I bet you I could do your day's work before lunch!"  
That did it, Moon glared at him. "Fine! Come with me!"  
She marched off, Marco trailing at her heels as she stomped up the stairs, leading him to her study, and then to her desk where she pulled out a ledger. "You think you can do my job? I'm trying to find out why we're losing money on the corn harvests. You find out why before lunch and you win."  
He looked at the size of the book, and his eyes widened a little. It brought a smile to her face to see his reaction. But he stood his ground and started looking through the cramped ledger. "Right, while I do this, what are you going to do?"  
"Me?" Moon hadn't thought that far ahead. "I guess I'll watch over you, make sure you don't make any mistakes."  
Marco shook his head. "Hey, I'm hardly going to do a good job with you watching over my shoulder." He tapped his chin in thought. "I know, since you've been saying your maids only do "little things," why don't you give it shot?"  
He looked around the room, Moon followed his gaze and saw the thick layers of dust on the bookshelves. "It could probably do with a cleaning," he grinned.  
It was ridiculous. She was a queen. She didn't have to prove anything to him.  
She looked at his smug little smile. If he really thought he could finish it before lunch, then she could easily clean the room in that time as well.  
"Fine, I'll do it." She smiled, extending her hand. "It's a bet."

Moon was beginning to get a whole new level of respect for her maids.  
Even finding something to clean the shelves had been an ordeal. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd never actually thought about where the cleaning supplies were kept in the castle. And she certainly wasn't going to ask for help.  
It had taken nearly half an hour of checking doors before she'd found a closet filled with mops, buckets, brooms, and something actually useful: a feather duster.  
Hurrying back to the room, she had passed by Marco, still pouring through the book and one of those phone things Star had tried to show her how to use. He smiled a bit as she went by, but fortunately didn't say anything.  
That left the actual work itself.  
Dusting had seemed easy at first, run the duster along the shelves and books, clearing it of cobwebs and other detritus. But the dust had become so thick, so entrenched that she was having to do each shelf multiple times. She wandered when she'd last had a maid in here, and realised she couldn't recall.  
When she cleaned the upper shelves, she'd had to stand on tiptoes, even more precarious due to her high-heels. And whenever she leaned against the shelves for support, her dress got in the way. She thought of the uniforms her maids wore, and realised how efficient they were, not bulky and ornamental like the dress she'd been tied into, the corset already straining as she stretched.  
But what was truly worst was the lower shelves. For those she'd needed to be on hands and knees, crawling along as she worked. Her face right next to the floor. She swore she heard Marco's voice once or twice, and expected him to be making some snide comment. But when she looked back he was fully devoted to his own work.  
She must have been imagining things, she told herself as she finally stood up and looked down at herself. She froze in shock, she was filthy!  
It seemed like all the dust that had been coating the shelves had found its way to her, caking her dress and arms in grime. Her face was probably likewise. The work had been exhausting, disgusting, and degrading.  
She looked over at Marco, who had taken a break, rubbing his brow in thought. He glanced over at her and laughed. "Oh my god, you're filthy!"  
She sniffed, inhaling a bit more dust that almost made her sneeze. "I have just been cleaning you know." For some reason, despite everything, including how tired she was, she started laughing too. Even as she wiped her grimy hands across her grimy cheeks. She actually felt something approaching happiness.  
It was probably just from all the exertion, she told herself. She walked over to Marco, and peered at the book. "How's your work going?"  
"Well, I'm done. It'll take some work getting it implemented, but I've made a plan of how to fix it. To be honest, I'd kind of been expecting it." He held out his phone, a full checklist of plans on display.  
Moon took the phone from Marco, staring at the screen. "You actually figured out a solution?" She was impressed, despite everything. He was a child, even if Star dragged him off fighting, she'd not expected him to come up with anything.  
The list itself seemed pretty simple, changing what fields grew what year by year, "Yeah, the problem is the corn itself. You grow far too much of it, too often."  
"Too much corn?" Moon considered this. This did seem crazy, it was Mewnie's most popular foodstuff, it was served at every meal. She'd even asked Marco to help make sure they stopped losing money. How would growing less corn help with that?  
Marco stood up, moving to stand next to her, gesturing with a finger down the plan of fields over the years. "Yeah. As corn grows it depeletes the soil, certain parts of it that it needs to grow. Your corn's being overplanted, and harvested too often. The size has gone down over the years."  
She nodded, certainly she remembered the corn grown when she was a child had always seemed much bigger and juicier. "So growing peas or beans will help with that?" He nodded in agreement. "I see, they replenish what the ground loses growing corn." It was simple. And he'd come up with it in just a few hours. This would have taken her days, or even weeks. She looked at him with a newfound respect and sighed. "Well, I just feel like an idiot."  
He shook his head, "Hey, you've done very well without crop rotation, and with the addition of magic I'm sure you'll be able to fix the problems quicker." He pointed down the list, "Now, if you can get people to eat more beans as well, vary up their diets a little, they should be healtheir. For the same reasons." He smiled at her, "To be honest I'm just glad you understood. Star totally couldn't understand it when I tried explaining it to her."  
Moon smiled a little, that sounded like Star. "River wouldn't either." she agreed, "He was always telling me we should just harvest more often." It was refreshing to have someone she could speak to who could actually understand her work. And Marco more than understood it, he was almost better at it than her. She shook her head, Star really had been an idiot to let this one get away, he'd have made the perfect husband for her.  
Still, she couldn't let that show, she had an image to keep. "I suppose you won your half of the bet. Now I get to show you how I've done."  
Moon found herself actually hoping he as impressed with her work as she had been his. Her heart had even started beating faster as she watched him checking for any bits missed.  
When he turned back, he grinned. "You're actually pretty good at this. You could be a proper maid."  
She smiled. She wasn't sure why, but that made her happy. "T-thanks," she turned to look away, "Of course, I should go wash up. My dress is filthy."  
Moon walked across the room, heading towards her private bathroom when Marco called out, "Hey, stupid idea..."  
She looked back, hand on the door handle. "What is it?"  
Marco smiled. "Well, I had a lot of fun doing this. And you seem much happier then you were this morning."  
It was true, she'd enjoyed it. Despite how dirty it made her, there was something to be said for doing things herself. Even if it did mean ending up on her hands and knees sometimes.  
He stepped a little closer. "So, would you want to do it again? I'll help you out with the paperwork, while you do a bit of cleaning?"  
It was almost comical. If he'd asked her before, she'd have refused, and laugh at him for even suggesting it. But seeing how well he'd done solving problems that she'd been wracking her head over, the idea of letting him fix the kingdom's finances didn't sound stupid. And certainly spending more time with him sounded interesting. With Star wasting her time with that boy Tom, maybe she could keep Marco company instead.  
"I'd love to," she said. And on the spur of the moment reached down and hugged him.  
When she let go, she recoiled in shock, his face was now covered in grime "Oh dear!" she cried. And glanced down at herself, her own dust having stained him in turn.  
"Ah, it's okay, I packed a spare outfit back in my room." He laughed. "Always pays to be prepared."  
"But you're filthy!" She glanced around, looking for something as if it could help clean him. She saw the door to the bathroom.  
Her own private bathroom.  
She sighed, "Come on, follow me," and took him to get clean.

She was just cleaning him up after she'd gotten him dirty. Moon kept telling herself that.  
She almost believed it.  
As she was running the bath, she wondered what it was that was different about the situation. Why her heart was still racing. Was there something wrong with her?  
Or was it Marco? Looking over at him as he took off his hoodie, she saw him revealing a body that was surprisingly crossed with scars and other marks of battle. He'd obviously been taking is fair share of hits when fighting monsters, but some of those scars seemed older, like he'd seen years of battle.  
She noticed Marco looking at her, and realised she'd been staring "Uh, thanks. I can take it from here?"  
Moon nodded, blushing as she went to go. She felt all wrong, messed up but couldn't put it into words. He was Star's friend, he was decades her junior. He was practically a child. She couldn't be getting so flustered by him.  
"Are you okay?"  
She looked at him, his face full of concern. "I'm not sure I am, sorry. I'm just feeling a little light headed."  
Marco frowned with concern. "Hey, you should take the first bath then. I'll get out of here."  
"No, I'm just being si-" she tried to object but he shook his head.  
"You first." He checked his watch, "It's still technically before lunch. So you're still a maid. Don't they have to follow orders?"  
She flushed with embarrassment. Being ordered around like a servant. It was ridiculous. But she felt herself getting more excited. "Yes." She couldn't resist teasing him a little and curtsied. "My master."  
The smile which crossed his face made her worry she'd gone too far. She could just hear him mutter under his breath, "Took you long enough." As he stepped closer. "Could you repeat that?"  
She froze in place. Still embarrassed, she repeated herself. "I said yes, my master."  
"Again." He said, the grin getting wider.  
She really had gone too far. Her cheeks felt like they were burning.  
"Yes, my master." The second she finished the words Marco lunged for her. His lips meeting hers, pulling her into an embrace. For a moment she couldn't believe it was happening. She just stood there, still frozen in the mock curtsy he forced the kiss on her.  
He stepped back, his eyes filled with shock as the enormity of what he'd done sunk in. But the smile never left him.  
She recoiled, almost backing into the bath in shock. He'd kissed her. Her daughter's friend.  
Her lips felt warm, she reached up to touch them, still feeling as if Marco's lips were touching hers.  
It was making a crazy sort of sense. How she'd felt crawling on the floor, her heart racing as he'd checked over her work. Him looking down at her as she'd been made to work, acting like his servant. And how much she'd actually been looking forward to doing this again.  
Marco backed away, smile gone. Maybe he'd realised he'd gone to far, pushed her too far. "That... shouldn't have happened." He took another step backwards. towards the door.  
She grabbed his hand. "You're right. It shouldn't have happened. She could barely stop herself from trembling as she continued. "It's completely wrong for a maid to seduce her master."  
Before Marco could react, Moon had knelt down and was returning the kiss. She let go of his arm, her hands cradling his face.  
Why did it have to feel so right?  
She didn't resist as she felt Marco's hands cupping her breasts, squeezing them as his tongue pushed past her lips, entwining with hers. Her body flushed with warmth as she felt themselves go backwards, splashing into the bath.  
Her dirt ridden dress floated, filling with water as she and Marco hastily started undoing the buckles, ribbons, and other parts, tossing away each sodden piece of fabric until she was finally stripped naked. Soon followed by Marco's equally soaked pants  
Marco started kissing her body, tracing a line down her neck, headless of any grime until he arrived at her breasts. Moon couldn't help but gasp as he took her nipple in his mouth, biting down just enough for the pain to mix with pleasure, the mark left when he finally released her a brand, binding her to him as property.  
"You're beautiful," he said, looking over her body as the water swirled around them. It was pure flattery, it had to be. She had decades on him and there was no way he could mean it. It still made her cheeks' diamonds almost vanish as she blushed deep crimson.  
"But I've still got to punish you." Moon looked up at him, brow furrowed in confusion, "Hey, you admitted to trying to seduce me. Do you realise how difficult it was for me to sit there, watching your butt shaking as you were cleaning. Seeing your chest pressing up against the shelves. How you keep trying to distract me."  
She opened her mouth to object, to say he was wrong, but he held a finger to her lips to silence her. "And so I've got to punish you."  
He got up, sitting on the side of the bath, "Come here," he patted his lap, his cock already erect between his legs. "For trying to seduce me, a naughty maid like you needs to be spanked."  
It was humiliating.  
It was ridiculous.  
It was exactly what she wanted.  
Moon crawled over to him, laying over his legs. Her breasts hugging him from one side, her thighs from the other. She could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against her chest as he took a deep breath.  
And then her world was filled with fire.  
The slap he sent to her ass made her yelp with pain, lurching across him, kept in place only by her legs pushing against Marco's.  
She'd expected him to be gentle, for the spanking to be more of a caress than a punishment. But Marco obviously meant every word.  
The second swat of his hand sent a second wave of pain through her, her breasts crashing back against him as she was sent swinging, almost falling over him. Tears were welling up as she cried out: "Too much!"  
It was becoming clear that for all her strength, it had still been years since she'd actually fought. Her combat training had become something half remembered. Marco on the other hand had been keeping up with Star, fighting with just his hands and feet.  
And now she knew just how effective he was, how painful his hands could be. It was obvious now. If he wanted to, he could beat her, he could do anything. If she wasn't careful, this could turn out very badly.  
"It. Hurts!" She whimpered as his hand came crashing down against her buttocks, turning her pale skin crimson as the pain spread through her.  
"It's meant to, otherwise." Another smack, "it", another, "isn't," another, "a punishment."  
Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, this was too much. She wouldn't be able to sit down for at least a day.  
"Please," she begged.  
"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Then good!" He still finished with one last slap to her cheeks, making her collapse panting, spread over his legs.  
Her ears were ringing, her mouth open like a dog as she panted for breath. Sucking on the air to stop from fainting.  
But the ringing continued, and she realised it wasn't her ears, but was coming from the pile of Marco's sodden clothing.  
"I guess it's lunch time," he said. "You're no longer a maid, and I'm no longer your master. You're free."  
She was free.  
It was hard to believe, after all that. She still couldn't move from the pain.  
Moon couldn't look up, Marco's face was hidden so she could only imagine how he looked. Embarrassed that he'd gone too far, or maybe still riding his sadistic high. Or both.  
This wasn't a game. If nothing else, the spanking had shown her that. Being a maid wasn't something silly she could just be for a day, have a bit of fun, and then forget about. The way her cheeks were burning had demonstrated that.  
Her lip trembled, the words still scared her, knowing that when she said them there'd be no way back.  
"No, You're still my master." She desperately tried to push herself up, to be able to look him in the face. He helped her up gently, easing her into the water as it soothed her buttocks.  
He shook his head. "You can't, otherwise..." he took a deep breath. "If you were my maid, I could punish you when you were bad, I could turn you into my own personal toy. I could take other maids and treat them just as roughly as you, and-"  
She nodded, every word of his conjuring images in her head, being punished so painfully she couldn't sit for a month, having every choice taken from her, being made to work so hard that her muscles ached. "And I couldn't say no. Because you're my master." Even watching him fuck another maid sounded exciting. Underwater, her fingers had already reached her crotch, trying to sooth the sudden craving there.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled it out before she could properly start getting off, his smile was back. "Then let's put it to the test. If you want to orgasm, you beg your master."  
She needed this, she wanted it more than anything, but she still felt a momentary flash of regret. She was still married to River, this would be a betrayal of her marriage vows. But the regrets faded as she stared at Marco. Even though she loved the daughter River had given her, any romance between them had long faded. She'd been young and naive when she'd chosen him, he'd shown her kindness when her mother died and she'd been fragile. She'd needed the Johansen's army to keep the kingdom safe. It had all made sense.  
But anything more was long gone. They'd had Star, and after that there'd been little point in having another. River had started taking all those hunting trips into the wilds, and she'd not questioned it. But she'd kept to herself afterwards. If she'd had another child, it could cause a succession crisis. It would make Star ask questions, especially when they didn't have River's blonde hair.  
Now River was just someone who shared her bed. While Marco wanted her.  
She spread her legs, exposing herself to Marco. "Please, whatever you want. If you want a queen, a mother, a daughter, a slave, a pet, a kingdom, a living fuck toy," she paused, still unused to even thinking the words, let alone saying them, "whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Just please fuck me."  
"Good." With that single word, Marco pushed inside her, his cock driving all regrets from her head as he started pumping in and out. After all, she didn't need to worry about anything, not when she had him. He could practically rule the kingdom already, keeping her as a slave. His hands grabbed a hold of her ass, the burning from where he'd spanked making her wince as he did so, but that just made the pleasure as he fucked her all the more intense.  
How could Star have given him up? Even if that Tom boy had made sense, the Underworld was a powerful ally after all. But he wasn't like this, he wasn't Marco. She cursed Star as an idiot, even as she revelled in her daughter's missed chance. She could keep Tom, and the power he provided. That was all he had going for him after all.  
"You're going to need to get some new clothes," he said, his words punctuated by grunts of exertion. "After all, you need a proper maid outfit, one that shows off your ass and breasts."  
"Yes!" she cried, from both the idea and how hard he was fucking her. She could see it now, something form fitting, maybe even decorated with diamonds. She did like those.  
"And maybe some others as well," he smiled. "For any other maids we need."  
This time she couldn't even say yes, just moaned in agreement as he fucked her harder and harder.  
"And you'll help them, won't you. You'll show them just how much fun it is to be my maid, to serve their master."  
She would, it wasn't like she could say no to her master after all. She gave another moan of assent, which was all she could do at the time. Even concentrating was hard, each thrust driving her closer and closer to an oblivion of orgasm, her mouth hanging open, useless as her eyes rolled back into her head.  
And then he pulled out, his hands finally leaving her ass as he started to aim his dick at her breasts, buoyed up by the water. Thick cum splattered across them as Marco came, staining her breasts as she felt one last shred of regret.  
She'd really wanted him to cum inside, regardless of any consequences.  
It would have to wait though, until she could beg him properly.  
Moon tried desperately to focus on the stains, the brands marking her body once more as Marco's. She'd need to prepare. Make those maid uniforms he'd commanded. After all, a master should have as many maids as he wanted.

Brittney's jaw hung open, scarcely able to believe what she'd been hearing; or seeing, as Marco had told Moon to masturbate, rubbing herself to the story, her wet pussy on display in front of Brittney. It was an intoxicating sight.  
She'd not even noticed when she'd started to mirror the queen's actions, her own hand starting to push in and out of her pussy, imagining how it must have felt for Moon when Marco had fucked her.  
They both hovered on the brink of orgasm, their clits begging to be touched more and more, to finally grant themselves an orgasmic release. But Marco hadn't let them. Brittney was just glad he'd let her get away with masturbating at all, given how he'd reacted to Moon in her story.  
Marco had complete control over the queen's orgasms, and now she realised as she pushed her fingers deeper inside, he had control of hers as well.  
Moon whimpered as she tried to avoid orgasming, looking desperately at Marco for permission. When he finally granted it, she climaxed in seconds, her arousal splattering all over the floor. Marco nodded at Brittney, and she took even less time, her body shaking as it washed over her.  
Marco grinned, "While Moon turned out to be a natural submissive -- almost as much as Hekapoo -- we had to make sure with you. You're normally so much of a brat."  
She nodded. She'd looked down on him and the queen, fought back against them every step of the way. But not any more. The rest of the month she'd serve well. And then? Well, being a maid for a living didn't sound like such a bad idea now.  
Especially now she wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> With help and inspiration from Aegis999


End file.
